parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Unified Regional Claim Management Act 2019
Category:Legislation Article 1 - Aim The aim of this act is to replace the Claims Act 2018, and to ensure that there are a set of guidelines for the Roleplay Committee to be established with and to work with when assessing claims made by the region members. Article 2 - Definitions & Membership These definitions are in addition to your citizen classifications under the Constitution, both definitions listed here do not confer any special benefit. * Nation State: Any member who has joined Solar Alliance and holds established territory. They have established history and established claims. * Non-State Entity: Any member who does not have established territory but is permitted to role-play with the community as a third party organization, group, individual, government, et cetera. They must however, have a Nation State as a sponsor for their group, individual, government, et cetera. They are not bound by any activity requirements from Article 3 except for Section 1. Article 3 - Activity Requirements Due to the Solar Alliance has a finite amount of land, this Act prevents individuals from hogging land indefinitely. Section 1: Players deleted by Nation States for inactivity are automatically removed from the Solar Alliance map and their land is available for free claim. Section 2: Players that exceed 25 days of inactivity on their registered, NationStates account can have their land claimed by any member of Solar Alliance or a new member without their consent. Section 3: Players that do not contribute to Solar Alliance for 45 days or more are automatically removed from Solar Alliance. Section 4: Players who return to Solar Alliance may request to reclaim their previous land as long as it's available for free claim or to submit a new claim. Section 5: Players eligible for Article 4 - Vacation are not held to these conditions except for Section 1. Article 4 - Vacation Any Solar Alliance member may apply for Vacation Mode if they plan to be inactive on Solar Alliance for 21 or more days. Players on Vacation Mode are not subjection to the Sections of Article 3 except for Section 1. There is no justification needed for Vacation Mode. Section 1: To qualify for Vacation Mode, a member must communicate their to the Founder or Chancellor. Vacation mode is effective from the time the request is made. Section 2: Any member who chooses to enter Vacation Mode forfeits all pending or contested claims. Section 3: Vacation mode is limited to 2 consecutive months. After 2 months, a member will be removed from the Solar Alliance map and their land will be eligible for free claim. Additional circumstances may be communicated, at the time of the request, to the Founder which may entitle you to further absence such as active military deployment. Article 5 - Claiming Land Section 1: All claims require the player to state what they are claiming in a clear manner. This statement will be either telegrammed to the Solar Alliance Delegate, Solar Alliance Vice-Delegate, or to a Roleplay Minister so that they may discuss the claim in an open channel on the Solar Alliance Discord Server. Alternatively, the player may directly submit their claim into the aforementioned channel for discussion. a.) Regardless of whether or not a player possesses Discord, an official transcript will be released so that the discussion may be read by all players onto a factbook on the Solar Alliance NationStates page Section 2: All claims will require a valid reasoning in a roleplaying context as to why you are claiming that territory. a.) Typically this reasoning may be defined as a backstory and/or lore for your nation Section 3: Any member may send a new claim for land into the Roleplay Ministry at any point, given that they follow the rules and regulations outlined by this article. Section 4: Nations will not be allowed to form colonies that are separated from their homeland (which is defined as where one's capital is) without it being connected by land or sea. Section 5: When a new citizen wishes to claim a spot on the map, the claimant and Roleplay Ministers must consider the following items: * Size of the Territories being Claimed and how that relates to this act and other regional acts * The Claimants plans for the territory / background or history of the nation ** Other nations’ history and/or background are unimportant during this phase and shouldn’t be taken into consideration * If a nation is claiming different nations that do not border each other, the claimants must account for how they have maintained control over that “overseas territory or colony” Section 6: If nations wish to expand they, and the Roleplay Ministers, must consider the following: New nations will be given priority over expansions Size of existing territory and expansion territory Why do they want to expand and how well it enhance role play Is their claim more historic or modern in context Citizen status should be paramount when considering a person expansion Section 7: If you control 70% of a nation and wish to gain the remainder, then you may ask the Roleplay Committee to look Article 6 - Territory Limits Section 1: Depending on your Citizen Status, there exist certain territorial limitations: Natives - There is no existing limit Residents - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 3,280,000 sq miles = Brazil Foreign Nations - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 830,000 sq miles = Saudi Arabia Visa Nations - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 230,963 sq miles = Spain and Portugal together Section 2: Residents may appeal to the Roleplay Committee for an exception to their territorial limitation Article 7 - Roleplay Ministry Section 1: The Committee will consist of the Solar Alliance Vice-Delegate/Vice President, and two members elected by the public. If an absence comes up on the committee, the Solar Alliance President/Delegate may appoint a member to serve until a new election can be held. Should the Vice-Delegate/Vice President be absent, the Delegate may act on his behalf. No member of the Roleplay Committee will judge his own dispute, review his own decision or participate in the election of one who will. Section 2: The Committee will have the powers granted by this document, and further powers granted to it by the regional government. The Committee must agree, ⅔, in all disputes. Section 3: The Roleplay Committee will hear disputes and claims, and render a decision in accordance with this document and the laws created by the regional government. These disputes and claims shall be heard and discussed in an open channel in the Solar Alliance Discord, with an official transcript to be viewable on the Solar Alliance’s NationStates page. Section 4: When deciding a claim the Committee must consider culture, reason for the claim, territory size after the claim and if the reason given address those issues such as culture. Article 8 - Relocation Section 1: Nations can relocate their territory three times, with approval of the Role Play Ministers and with a valid reason. Section 2: If a nation relocates they are still subject to the various articles in this document. Section 3: If a request to relocate is refused then it can be appealed to the Founder and President but they can only judge the appeal based on additional information taking into account the feedback of the Role Play Ministers. Article 9 - Second Nations Section 1: Should any Citizen, that already occupies one nation on the map, wishes to claim a second nation, they must appeal to the Roleplay Committee Section 2: In their judgement, the Roleplay Committee must consider the following: The size and location of their second nation in relation to the citizen’s primary nation The lore and purpose of the second nation The possible relationship between the citizen’s primary nation and the second nation in question Section 3: The purpose of a second nation shall not be to benefit the citizen’s primary nation. It is its own sovereign nation, not a dependency of another nation. Section 4: A player may use a second nation to represent a dependency, but the land that it represents will still be counted as part of the primary nation. Authors This document was created by Chixian Shenzou, Parakka, Southern Rhodesia-Nyasaland, Svyrig, Teutsches Reich, and Texizona